myhouseduringmylifefandomcom-20200215-history
Den Brother
Den Brother is a 2010 Disney Channel Original Movie starring Hutch Dano and G. Hannelius. The film premiered on August 13, 2010 on Disney Channel. Plot Alex Pearson (Hutch Dano) is an avid Lemon Oaks High School hockey player who is seeking the attention of Matisse Burrows (Kelsey Chow), the most attractive girl in school. All he wants is a car, but his father refuses to buy him one until his 'attitude' improves. After showing off at one of his games and getting suspended from the team has not helped Alex's chances of getting the car. In order to become more creditable with his father, Alex has to do chores and babysit his little sister, Emily (G. Hannelius). Meanwhile, the leader of Emily's Bumble Bee troop has just been informed her husband got a great job offer in another part of the country, and hastily leaves without arranging for a successor, which the girls worry their troop will be dissolved. Alex tells the girls he will be the substitute scoutmaster, and he uses the name "Mrs. Zamboni" to fool the Bumblebee council and Dina. The Bumble Bee troop has to work to be able to attend the Camporee, the most important Bumble Bee event of the year, by selling cookies and completing various badges. Originally the badges are made up by Alex for doing his chores, but after it gets them disqualified, Alex helps them get real badges. At the same time, he also stands up for the other Den Mothers to Dina (Vicki Lewis), a very strict Den Mother. The Bumble Bees and Alex finally earn enough money to attend the event. Alex accidentally reveals his identity when, during a muffin sale at the big hockey game, he puts himself in, still disguised as Mrs. Zamboni, to win the game. Doing so disqualifies his troop, alienates his best friend, and disappoints his sister and father. Afterwards, Emily refuses to talk to him and his father refuses to punish him, knowing that Alex will eventually punish himself. After returning his neighbor's dog, Alex learns that she used to be a Bumble Bee herself and that his mother, who had died two years ago, was in her daughter's troop. Upon learning this, Alex makes a deal with her to help out around her house in exchange for her being the new Den Mother. After introducing her to the troop, she asks for some time alone with them. She reminds them that they knew that Mrs. Zamboni didn't really exist, and that it wasn't fair to blame the whole thing on Alex. She then convinces them to forgive Alex. At the finals for his hockey game, Alex apologizes to his teammates for the mess he made and tries to offer his position of captain to Goose (David Lambert), who refuses, saying he wants Alex to be a good captain. During the game, Alex acts as a distraction instead of hogging the puck to himself, allowing his team to win. He sacrifices the winning shot to Goose, causing Goose to get the All-Star spot Alex wanted. The Bumble Bees show up with Alex's father; Matisse forgives Alex and the girls reveal that they want Alex to be their Den Mother, to which Alex accepts. At the Camporee, Alex is forced to put on the Bumble Bee uniform in order to be the Den Mother. Dina, his rival, sends her husband to put a stop to what he's doing, but instead, the man, who was the referee responsible for Alex's suspension, is impressed by Alex and offers him a spot on the All Star team. Alex accepts as long as it works around his troop's schedule. Gallery Dina.jpg Random scouts.jpg Tina2.jpg Tina.jpg Unknown bumblebee scout.jpg Bumble bee scouts.jpg Bumblebee leader Alex.jpg Abigail.jpg Emilio.jpg Image.jg.jpg Category:Movie Summaries